1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grasping treatment apparatus which grasps a treated target between a treatment section to which an ultrasonic vibration is transmitted and a jaw which is openable and closable relative to the treatment section, allows a high-frequency electric power to be supplied to the treatment section and the jaw, and gives a treatment to the grasped treated target by using the ultrasonic vibration and the high-frequency current.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0310264 discloses a grasping treatment apparatus (ultrasonic treatment apparatus) which includes a treatment section to which an ultrasonic vibration is transmitted and a jaw openable and closable relative to the treatment section. In this grasping treatment apparatus, when vibration generating electric power is transmitted from an electric power source to a vibration generating section, the ultrasonic vibration is generated in an ultrasonic transducer which is the vibration generating section. Then, the generated ultrasonic vibration is transmitted to the treatment section, and the treatment section treats a treated target such as a biological tissue by use of the transmitted ultrasonic vibration. Here, opening and closing directions of the jaw are perpendicular (transverse) to a transmitting direction of the ultrasonic vibration. When the ultrasonic vibration is transmitted to the treatment section in a state where the treated target is grasped between the treatment section and the jaw, frictional heat is generated between the treated target and the treatment section. By the frictional heat, the treated target is coagulated and simultaneously incised. Furthermore, in the ultrasonic treatment apparatus, an ultrasonic impedance value of the vibration generating electric power is detected with time, and it is judged whether the ultrasonic impedance value is within a range of a first default threshold or more and a second default threshold or less, the second threshold being greater than the first threshold.
Further, in the grasping treatment apparatus of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0310264, a high-frequency electric power is output from an electric power source. When the high-frequency electric power is supplied to the treatment section, the treatment section functions as a probe electrode portion. Furthermore, the high-frequency electric power is supplied to a jaw electrode portion of the jaw. The treated target griped between the treatment section and the jaw is subjected to a bipolar treatment by using the treatment section and the jaw electrode portion as electrodes. In the bipolar treatment, the high-frequency current flows between the treatment section (the probe electrode portion) and the jaw electrode portion through the treated target. The high-frequency current denatures and coagulates the treated target.